The art field of bottling and packaging applicable to the aforementioned products embraces containers appearing as a hollow body of multi-layer paper material, typically cardboard or paperboard, coated with one or more layers of food-safe material suitable in particular for liquids.
A container of the type in question is fashioned from a flat diecut blank, detached generally from a roll and then folded along precreased lines in such a way as to form a recipient capable of holding the products in question.
The recipient remains open at the top so that it can be filled, and thereafter, the edges of the blank delimiting the open top are joined and sealed together to provide the container with a hermetic closure.
An alternative practice conventionally adopted is to attach a rigid tubular element or “neck” to the top of the container, which provides a spout from which to pour the product and can be coupled with a relative cap providing the closure for the container.
The rigid tubular element in question is secured to the portion of the blank constituting the top of the container, normally by means of a heat-weld or using a hot-melt adhesive.
In the event of the rigid tubular element being attached at a point coinciding with the joined edges of the blank, it can prove particularly difficult to obtain a hermetic seal.
Consequently, one of the drawbacks connected with this type of solution is that the provision of a hermetic closure on the container by conventional methods is particularly complex and difficult to achieve, and may involve the use of significant quantities of adhesive and/or weld material.
The object of the present invention is to provide a container for products of the type in question such as will remain unaffected by the aforementioned drawbacks, as well as being functional, practical and inexpensive to produce.